<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by GhostVampireGal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447641">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal'>GhostVampireGal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Killed in a Dream, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita has nightmares that are haunted by Ruki. Ruki comes back for payback after what Reita did to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Reita (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/gifts">sztikerami</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/982269">Betrayal</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami">sztikerami</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey readers!!!!!! I'm back with another happy alternative ending!!!!!!!!!!! This was inspired by Betrayal by sztikerami!!!! Check out her work before reading this story!!!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reita gets out of bed quietly without waking up Uruha. He quietly walks to the bathroom to use the toilet. After he was done, he then washes his hands. He looks up at the bathroom mirror and almost screams when he sees a short pale figure wearing a white suit and his throat slit open with blood coming out of there still. His dark eyes covered in dark eye shadow glaring at the bassist. “R…R…Ruki?!” He asked and turns around to face him and all surprised to see his dead friend standing right in front of him. “Hello Reita…” He smirked devilishly. “L-L-L-Look man…Go-” “Cut your apologies you jealous piece of shit!!” Ruki yelled which made Reita more scared. “I was there for you throughout the years as your brother, and now this. I don’t know what kind of a boyfriend you are to Uruha. Without him knowing that you hired someone to kill me after me doing fan service to him, which you think is just we are having an affair behind your back. What did I ever do to your precious Uru-chan and you? You make me sick” Ruki snarled. “Also what kind of a boyfriend you are without protecting him?” Ruki smirked. Reita gasped in shock and runs out the bathroom to the bedroom. He runs over to his boyfriend’s bedside. “Kouyou?” He asked he turns his boyfriend over. He gasped to see his neck slit open and blood coming out and getting on his beautiful neck and chest. Just then a hand covers Reita’s mouth and a sharp object was against his throat. “Payback bitch.” Ruki chuckled evilly before cutting his throat. Just then everything went black for Reita. </p><p>“AKIRA!” Reita wakes up at the sound of Aoi’s voice. Reita was sitting on a couch in the studio panting and sweating. Aoi was sitting next to Reita and Kai was staring at him worried. “Jesus man, you are a deep sleeper and you were screaming a lot.” Aoi said while he lights up his cigarette with a lighter. “W-W-W-What happened?! Where’s Taka and Kouyou?!?!?” The bassist asked all worried. “Calm down love. They are just using the bathroom.” Kai said while he rubs his lover’s shoulder and kisses his forehead. “Hey!” Uruha walks in the room with his tiny lover. Reita then runs over to the couple and hugs Ruki. “Whoa Akira…What happened? We were just gone for a minute?” Ruki asked. “Gomen…I’m just happy you are alive.” Reita said while hugging his bandmate. “What the hell just happened?” Ruki asked all dumbfounded. “Ah gomen.” Reita pulls away and laughs nervously. </p><p>He then told the band about his nightmare. “Me and you as a couple?!” Uruha asked surprised. “Yeah no. Not happening.” Ruki said while he wraps his arms around Uruha. “Hey Reita has Kai and you have Uruha.” Aoi said to the vocalist. “Also why the hell would you kill me?! What did I do?!” Ruki asked. “Ruki-chan. Don’t worry it’s just a dream.” Kai said as he calms down the vocalist. “Gomen Ruki. It’s just a dumb thing that I would do to my brother.” Reita said. “Well at least you should be happy that wasn’t all real and you have your brothers with you alive no matter what.” Ruki smiled. Reita softly smiles back at his bandmate/ brother. “Also you two have a lot in common when you two are jealous except when Ruki does a kawaii pouty face.” Uruha teased. “I don’t get that jealous.” Ruki blushed and pouts. “Yes, you do.” Uruha smiled while he pokes his lover’s cheek. “No.” Ruki said. “That’s why I love you.” Uruha said while he kisses his blushing lover’s cheek. “You get jealous too but I love you still.” Kai said while he kisses his bassist’s cheek and sits next to him. Reita smiles and wraps an arm around his drummer and smiles at Ruki blushing and getting another kiss from Uruha. “Thank God that was all a dream.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glad you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!! Please check sztikerami-san's work!!!!! She's very good! Also I love Ruki and I love Uruki!!!! It's my biggest GazettE pairing obsession. I gave Reita a lover in this story so he's not lonely and Kai came in and helped him!!!!!!!!  Also this is a repost this story because I wasn't happy with it. Sorry this has been a stressful week of the virus and stay safe!!!!!! Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>